This disclosure relates generally to exit devices mountable to doors. More particularly, this disclosure relates to extra heavy duty exit devices which are electrically controlled from a remote location.
Numerous exit devices have been introduced for mounting to exit doors and for controlling the latching of the door and the entrance through the doorway. Such exit devices have latches and operators of a multitude of forms. Some exit devices can be used in connection with multi-point latches which are connected by extension rods. In addition, there are numerous exit devices which have electrical locking features and employ solenoids or motors to provide for locking from a remote location.
It is advantageous to provide an exit device which can readily incorporate various locking functions from a remote location as well as a locking device which has an efficient form with a minimal number of locking points. It is also highly advantageous to provide an exit device which is readily coordinated with an outside trim operator for either electrical or mechanical locking while the push pad is free to retract the latches for egress. In addition, it is highly advantageous that an exit device provide an electrical locking and unlocking for the exterior side of the door which is backed up by an optional mechanical key override.